


The world according to Alec Lightwood

by Hunterarroww



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Dark fic, Demons, Drug Abuse, Eventual Smut, Feelings Realization, First Time, Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Overbearing feelings, Past Abuse, Protective Alec Lightwood, Racism, Sexual Fantasy, Within the shadow world, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunterarroww/pseuds/Hunterarroww
Summary: The shadow world had been in mayhem for as long as Alec could remember.Born into a world full of hate and fighting, survival was all he knew how to do, was all he was trained for and he was one of the best.One of the Clave’s most deadliest weapons in the fight against the Downworld.One of the most deadliest Omega’s around. No one messed with Alec Lightwood.Apart from Magnus Bane that is.





	1. Chapter 1 – The world according to Alec Lightwood.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys wanted to do something different and change up the typical A/B/O universe a little.  
> Alpha’s are the leaders, typical ego driven, hold positions of power, but NOT the most powerful.  
> Beta’s are the brains, hold positions like teachers, doctors, second in command of army’s, the soldiers, most common of the second genders.  
> Omega’s are the best fighters, the quickest, the fastest healers, well respected by other genders, the MOST powerful and rarest of the second genders.
> 
> Hope that helps to make a little sense for this story! Hope you all enjoy =]
> 
> *Will update tags as story goes along so PLEASE CHECK BEFORE EACH NEW CHAPER! There might be some which make you uncomfortable or triggering*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY HAS BEEN PUT ON HOLD FOR NOW! I WILL BE ADDING MORE CHAPTERS SOON BUT IT DOES NOT CONTINUE AT THE MOMENT FROM CHAPTER 9! FEEL FREE TO READ TO THERE IF YOU WOULD LIKE!

The war had been raging on for over 20 years now, the fight for survival between the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders started the year Alec was born. He’s heard the stories, like every other young Shadowhunter of how Valentine Morgenstern, one of the most respected Alpha’s of his generation took the fight to the Downworlders in an epic battle to the death to ‘cull’ the Downworlder numbers, to stop the infection that was the demon scum of the Shadow world.

At least that’s how the history books explain it.

Alec’s heard the story a million times by his father, at almost every family dinner for the past 22 years and just like today of how his friend started ‘the circle’ the Clave’s most deadliest team of fighters, to take the Downworlder leaders out once and for all.  
“He planned it all, every attack, every move the team would make to infiltrate the enemies headquarters and cut off the Alpha leaders heads” Robert Lightwood boomed across the table in his usual gusto, he was getting to the end of the story and Alec could recite all his fathers words by now.  
“He smashed through their defence lines like cotton, slicing and striking down any filth that stood up against him, he moored his way to the heart of the camp, swords blazing in the night sky, until he reached the most sick and cunning of all the Downworlder scum” Robert paused, as he always does at this part to ‘add extra effect’ Alec thought to himself, he looked down at his plate as he played with his left over food and mouthed the name his father has said a million times over before.

“Magnus Bane!”

Alec heard his youngest brother Max take a sharpe breathe in at the name, Robert was mainly telling the story for him now, since Alec and his other siblings Izzy and Jace had absolutely no interest what so ever anymore, sure when they were younger and just before they went into training this story was everything to them, ‘the story of how the elite team of Shadowhunters had taken the fight to their enemy’ But after they reached the required age for training and got given their rigorous schedules and training regimens, the excitement soon wore off and they were left hearing the same story everyday of their lives.

“What happened when Valentine met Magnus Bane father?” Max asked eagerly, Alec glanced a look at his sister who was sending silent death glares at their youngest brother for asking the question, quite clearly Izzy was done with this story now and wanted to leave the dinner table and then he glanced at Jace who looked like he was about to nod off to sleep. Alec chuckled silently but was brought out of his thoughts when his fathers somber voice spoke again ‘finally we’re at the end’ he thought.

“Well my boy, Valentine went head to head with the Warlock and gave everything he had to destroy that piece of shit, but the slimy thing would not go down, he used trickery and magic called from the long cold depths of Edom, it’s homeland, and killed Valentine” Robert sighed before he continued  
“Drove it’s magic into his heart and ripped it out for all to see, held it up high as Valentine’s soul left his body to join the angels, but the worst part of it all was that the filthy scum of an Alpha never returned his body to us, never to be able to put him to rest with our most beloved” Robert hung his head down as the memory of that day came back to him.

Alec looked at his father with almost pity in his eyes, he always spoke so fondly of Valentine Morgenstern and it did make him a little sad to think that his father still suffered to this day at the loss of his friend, but Alec also knew the harder side of his father, the leader of their institute, their Alpha, the man that hit him when he thought he wasn’t training hard enough, when Alec didn’t score a perfect bullseye or when he was in a bad mood and needed someone to take it out on. Alec was always the first and the last person to see his father every day, he made sure of it so that Robert’s rage wouldn’t be brought down onto his siblings or their mother.

With the end of the story also came the end of their family dinner and before anyone could move to leave Robert had to give his approval, they all waited for him to finish and dismiss them.  
“And that Max is why you will follow in your siblings footsteps to be one of the best fighters this world has ever seen and if you work harder then every child in you class you will be respected, you could even become like Alec if you turn out to be an Omega like him” Robert ended with a nod towards Alec and Alec could feel a growl growing in his throat ‘over my dead body will he follow my footsteps’ he thought to himself as he returned his fathers nod, Max on the other hand beamed at the idea of being just like his big brother ‘oh how young he truly is’ Alec thought.

Alec had learned a lot, not only about Shadowhunter history and training but also about himself and his second gender. He still shivers at the thought of remembering his presentation day. It was early morning and Alec had the worst pain in his lower gut, like he was being rip apart from the inside out by some greater force, it hurt to much he collapsed when he tried to get out of bed to ask his family for help, he stayed there on the floor writhing in pain for almost an hour before his sister came looking for him because he hadn’t come down for breakfast. She burst through the door screaming for help when she saw him on the floor groaning in pain, his mother and father running in to see what was happening and stopping dead in their tracks, they could smell him the moment they stepped through, his new scent. Izzy and Jace still couldn’t smell him as they hadn’t presented yet, but his parents and every other adult could and the longer his door was open the more attention he was drawing his way.

His parents got him up off the floor and to the infirmary, the doctor took one look and began to inject something into his arm, a part of him wanted to fight it but once the cool liquid started to reach into his system he relaxed and let it lull him to drift to unconsciousness. When he woke his sister was curled up next to him and Jace was holding her hand, stroking it as a sign of comfort for her, he groaned and they immediately snapped their attention to him. It wasn’t long before his parents were back with the doctor, they shooed his siblings out the room and began to explain what was happening to him.

“You’re an Omega Alec”

It was the only words he heard from the doctor before everything began to rush around in his head ‘Omega? Me? what? How? Why me? Should there of been signs for this? What about my training? What will people think of me? Will I still get to run the Institute one day?’ His mother was beaming when he looked up at her, her smiling showing how proud she was of him, his father looked smug and crazy, like he suddenly realised what his son now was. The doctor went on to explain what was now happening to his body, at 16 he didn’t expect to find out that the pain was caused by his groin area developing another part, a womb and a small sac above his prostate which would realise eggs for fertilisation once he was in heat, to be exact.

Heat, Alec hated the sound of the word straight away and all he could think about was 2 things ‘1 he NEVER wanted to go though his heat and 2, he now didn’t feel a little wrong for liking boys’ it was apparently normal for male Omega’s to be attracted to another male, the doctor explained as he was telling Alec about his new gender, even though Omega’s were rare, male Omega’s were very rare and it was common for them to be attracted to the same sex as female’s couldn’t give them what they truly wanted, an Alpha’s knot.

He shivered at the thought, an Alpha knotting him, breeding him, nope not something he wanted, at least not at 16 years old any way. The doctor put him straight onto heat suppression’s which was basically the Omega version of the female contraceptive pill only ten times stronger, it allowed his body to develop naturally but didn’t let him go into heat. His parents told him he could come off it any time after he turned 21 when he decided what he wanted from his life but until then he had to stay on it and focus on his training.

His training increased after that day, he got a new schedule and more intense one to ones with his tutors, his father pushed him more, demanding more from him physically and mentally and Alec pushed himself to be the best, better then anyone before him. A part of him was grateful for being pushed to his limits, it made him the man he is today and one of the best fighters in Shadowhunter history, he’s in line for promotion to lead ‘the circle’ and cement his name in history as being the youngest Shadowhunter to hold the honour, not even Valentine was as young as Alec when he formed ‘the circle’ and that makes him unusually proud.

‘Alexander Lightwood, youngest general in Shadowhunter history’ yes he definitely liked the sound of that.


	2. Chapter 2 – Boys will be boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags added, please check before continuing =]

After Robert leaves to continue his work in his office and his mother Maryse leaves to check on the ops centre for the evening Alec, Izzy, Jace and Max were left with the dishes to clean and the table to reset. Izzy huffed as soon as their mothers back was out the door she was not going to be washing dishes, Izzy never did.  
“Well boys, I hope you have fun cleaning as I’m going out for the night” She dropped her plate into the sink before turning on her heels to leave.  
“Don’t wait up for me” Izzy winked as she skipped to her room to get changed, for a Beta she certainly has one of the most brilliant and cunning minds in the Institute, but boy was she sometimes reckless.

Alec began to gather the rest of the plates when he noticed his brothers weren’t moving to help and looking rather shady, this was nothing new to him, Max hated doing the dishes as found it boring and would much rather be reading comic books in his room, something that Izzy would sneak in for him. He turned around to see them both looking anywhere but at him, he waited to see which one would look at him first, with his reflexes being quicker then an Alpha’s or Beta’s Alec could pick up on the slightest of movements and when he truly focused he could pick up on multiple movements from multiple people all at once. He waited staring at them, unblinking ‘ahah, Jace’ he caught him shifting in the slightest movement his head and eyes towards him.  
“Well?... I don’t have all night” Alec announced and Jace knew he had picked up on his movement and groaned before turning fully towards his brother.

Alec took one look and realised Jace was gonna run off as well, probably up to some unthinkable Alpha nonsense with a girl he barely knows. Jace presented as an Alpha a year after Alec and became quite unbearable for a few months after, ready to start fights with anyone who so much as looked at him funny, it all changed after he lost his virginity. Robert took him out and when he came back he smelt of drink, smoke and sex, Jace told him the next day that Robert took him to a club and he had sex with a random girl and all that pent up rage he was feeling had lifted, now Jace goes out every now and again and always comes back smelling of drink, smoke and sex.

He shook his head in fondness as he looked at both their guilty faces.  
“Go” Was all Alec had to say before his bothers were hugging him and saying ‘thank you, thank you, thank you’ before running out of the dinning area. Alec was left yet again with the dirty work ‘literally’ he thought as he cleaned the dishes and reset the table for the next morning, it took him a little under an hour to get everything looking spotless and he was just about to leave when Robert stepped into the doorway looking rather angry.

Alec has seen this look before, he has gotten some bad new from the Clave and Robert doesn’t like their decision or position on whatever the matter is. He squares his shoulders up clasping his hand behind his back as he knows this conversation is not gonna end well. Robert hasn’t hit him for about 2 years now, not since Alec began training for ‘the circle’ but he still likes to throw his Alpha side around sometimes.   
“Where are your siblings?” He practically shouts it to him, Alec doesn’t even flinch, raises his eyebrow as he answers.  
“I let them retire to their rooms, they all have either training or school early and I thought it best for them to rest” He can see his father’s vein beginning to throb at his temple, he’s pissed Alec made that decision for them but there’s nothing he can do about it and he knew Alec knows. They stare at each other for a few minutes almost daring the other one the snap first.

Robert turns out the door mumbling something about children and obedience but Alec doesn’t take too much notice, he relaxes and grabs 2 small glasses of milk and walks to Max’s room. He enters to find Max sprawled out on his bed with comic books all around him, he doesn’t have to knock as Max knows that it’s him, it’s always Alec at this time of night, his parents never visit him to wish him goodnight it’s not the Shadowhunter way, but Alec does every night since Max was brought back from the hospital, he brings Max a glass of milk and one for himself and he sits on the edge of his bed while Max mumbles about how he doesn’t want to go to bed yet. Alec chuckles and tidies up his comic books while Max brushes his teeth, hiding them in their secret place in his bedside cabinets false bottom. He tucks Max in and take the glass of milk away with him, he’s 12 now, 2 years away from him starting his training, 4 from him presenting and soon he won’t want Alec bringing him milk and tucking him in as he’ll be too old for that sort of stuff, it makes him sad to think about it, but he kisses his little brothers forehead and Max is practically snoring by the time Alec makes it to the door, he chuckles again and slides out into the darkened corridor closing the door and heads to his own room.

His room is cold tonight and most nights if he’s honest with himself, unlike Izzy and Jace who have a little more freedom and recklessness in them, Alec doesn’t go out much. He’s always pushed himself to be the best and since presenting as an Omega it’s now expected of him, he’s never been out clubbing, he’s never snuck out the institute, he’s never hooked up with some random person as that’s definitely a no no for him, he’s always been careful by making sure his monthly heat suppression jab is taken like clockwork, it dulls his sex drive a little so going out to get fucked is not on the cards for him, hell he’s never even kissed a man before only ever fantasised about it but it makes nights like tonight seem extra dark, extra lonely as he wonders what he wants from his life.

All his life has been to train and learn, grow and succeed. His parents give him the choice to stop taking his contraceptive and he knows once he does his heats will start again, but without an Alpha is it worth it? Is it worth the Alpha growls and dominance every time he enters a room? Is it worth fighting against the Clave and his father if he stops taking it? knowing they probably wouldn’t let him continue on his path not when he could get pregnant at any moment like he wouldn’t know how to control himself around Alpha’s. Alec slides into bed and shakes away his feelings, that’s the only downside he’s discovered about being an Omega, his feelings, they always mess him up if he doesn’t shut them down. In battle it’s easy as adrenaline is rushing through his veins and the hunt is happening, but here in his lonely dark cold room, yeah sometimes his feeling get the better of him.


	3. Chapter 3 – A day like an other day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is up a little early as I finished it chapter sooner =] if I get chapter 4 finished before Saturday I will post it if not it will be next Saturday =] 
> 
> A further look into Alec’s life, I promise the story will begin to move forward, I just wanted to give a backstory first and I tagged this as a long Fic ;P

Alec was up early like always he begins his day with gym training, lifting weights and a small bit of cardio, by the time 7am calls he’s been up for over an hour and a half. Breakfast is always the same, his mother cooks it and everyone must be at the table to eat by 7:15am no later or you’ll end up getting a lecture from Robert on timekeeping and responsibility, then an extra training session to make sure they’re not going sluggish on him. As Alec walks in his mother greets him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek as she places a plate of bacon onto the table, his mother is a Beta, calm and level headed but strong he sees where Izzy gets her traits from they all come from Maryse, Alec pours himself his daily cup of extra strong coffee and takes his usual seat just as Jace walks in followed by Izzy and a still trying to wake up Max.

It always surprises Alec at how Jace and Izzy can look so awake and put together after pulling almost an all nighter, as Jace sits opposite him he can smell the scent of sex on him ‘obviously had a good night’ he thinks, it’s obvious from the look on his face and he gets a light head slap from Maryse as she walks by him placing the eggs down, Jace pouts a little but gets no apology ‘should of cleaned yourself up brother’ Alec’s smirk says exactly what he’s thinking as Jace narrows his eyes at him. Izzy rolls her eyes at her brothers as she takes her place next to Jace, taking extra large gulps of her coffee to shake off her night, there’s never any hint of sex scent on her, always well put together in her own unique way, today she’s dressed in her usual skin tight black leather pants and a crop top showing her toned midriff off. Their mother always gives her a quick look of slight dissatisfaction at her choice of clothing but has learned it’s a never going to win war with her daughter about her clothing. The three of them exchange looks across the table to each other and burst out laughing, their own little communications going on with their looks.

Robert enters the dining room and the tone immediately changes their laughter dying down, he glances at his children before receiving a kiss on the cheek from his wife as she places his coffee next to him. The smirk he gives Jace shows that he can smell him and is proud of ‘his accomplishments’ as Robert would say about Jace’s night time activities, but if Robert knew about Izzy going out, or even him, not that that would happen, they would get a stern look of ‘this is not how you should be acting, show some respect’ but as Jace is an Alpha he gets away with so much more, which is why Izzy is extra carful with how she sneaks out and her scent.

Breakfast proceeds as usual small discussions about what training they have, what Max will be studying today and the missions they will go on tonight, it’s the same every morning and Alec wonders what other families do at breakfast, is it the same for all the Institutes in the morning? He’s brought back to the conversation by Robert giving him more training to do.  
“I want you to train with Hodge on your hand to hand combat more, at least 3 sessions a day Alec” It’s not said as a request or a question for if Alec wants to train more, but as an order from his Institute head, it has Alec beginning to build rage inside him.  
“I train with Jace for hand to hand since he is my parabatai” He spits out, he can feel his anger, the stare he gives his father to show he does not like this ‘suggestion’ one bit.  
“Jace cannot train with you for this, we need you to be pushed to you most outer limits if you are to succeed in you promotion, the decision is final, you will report to Hodge after breakfast he has your new schedule” Alec could see the disappointment in Jace’s eyes and it only made Alec angrier, they have trained in hand to hand combat since before they were parabatai but it was pointless fighting this battle, his fathers posture showed he was not moving on this.

As he entered the training room Hodge was waiting for him looking over his new schedule, he gave Alec a brief smile before handing over the training schedule. Alec looked at it with utter shock, he was all for training to be the best, but let’s face it he already was the best of the best, this new training had him consumed for over 8 hours a day, varying in 3 sessions of hand to hand, 2 sessions of bow training and a further 3 sessions of weapons training, he looked at Hodge and received a sympathetic look back at him, nope he was not going to let his father break him down.  
“Let’s do this” Alec said as he threw the schedule away to the side and began to strap his hands with tape.  
“Alec? Are you sure?” Hodge had always been a more supporting trainer, giving Alec the time he needed to fully master a move or sequence before putting more onto him, as a Beta he was the most respected of trainers in the Institute and had the most knowledge.  
“Yes! Lets get started.”

By the fifth hour of training Alec could feel his fingers beginning to seize, he had been bow training for almost an hour and a half but after the punishing regime of hand to hand his fingers were feeling the strain. He was outside with his targets today by himself, this was the part of the day he liked the most, just him and his bow. He finally managed to convince Robert to let him train by himself for this stating the quiet helped to horn his senses and focus.  
He pulled the string back with ease and grace, aimed at his target and let it go watching the arrow fly through the air and into the bullseye, he was standing 50 meters away from the target (about half a football field in length) the only Omega and Shadowhunter in history to reach that kind of target.  
The light breeze ruffled through his messy hair and changed his next stance, taking the wind direction and speed into account he pulled his string back again, aimed and let go. Quiet and peaceful, calm and tranquil, Alec was in his element.

Hour 7 came and he was in the middle of sword training when the alarms went off, running to the ops centre he looked at the screens.  
“REPORT” He heard Robert shout as he made his way down the stairs from the direction of his office.  
“Downworlder attack in lower Manhattan, sensors are picking up Warlock magic signatures in the area” The ops commander, a Beta named Stephanie informed Robert as he came to stand beside them.  
“Alec, get Jace, Izzy and a small team together and check it out, kill any Downworlder scum on site and clear the area immediately” Alec nodded at his father before gathering his team, he picked Underhill, Maythorn and Hightower as his backup and instructed everyone to be ready in 15, he gathered his bow, blades and quiver and lead his team out the Institute, Jace and Izzy flanking his right and left.

Lower Manhattan was unusually quiet once they reached the area of activity, Alec sent Maythorn and Hightower to scout the area for any victims of the attack.  
“Iz, you and Underhill take the right side, me and Jace will take the left, be careful we still don’t know how many Warlocks could be in the area, keep your guard up” Alec wasn’t keen to split up, but they had a large area to cover and ops couldn’t narrow the area down for them, the sensors picking up multiple energy signatures around them. They moved quietly through the streets passing by unharmed mundane’s enjoying their evening, their glamour making them invisible to any without the sight. Alec was getting ready to report back to ops of no activity spotted when he heard a scream coming from in front of them.

Jace and him took off into a sprint down the block almost bumping into Izzy and Underhill as they came to a stop, the body of Maythorn lay on the ground, blood pooling around him and a hole ripped through him, Izzy examined him quickly.  
“Warlock magic, looks like a high power energy burst aimed directly at his chest, see these burn marks on the outer rim? Shows the intensity of the attack, Alec were looking for a very powerful Warlock” Izzy concluded as she stared up at him, he nodded at her thinking of the best cause of action.  
“We need to find Hightower, we stick together cover each other’s back, Underhill once we find him if he is injured get him out of here and take him and Maythorn’s body back to the Institute and report back our findings, Izzy you and Jace draw out any Downworlders, we need to know how many we are dealing with and I’ll cover you and take out any stragglers who try to run or sneak up on you for cowardly attacks. Stay together guys”

They followed a trail of blood leading to a corner restaurant, 3 Downworlders were trying to to break it open, Alec nodded and Izzy and Jace began to move out, Underhill moved to make his way inside where they assumed Hightower was, possibly hurt.  
“Hey, don’t you know it’s not nice to play with your food” Jace called out, the 3 Downworlders turned and 2 began to advance on him, they weren’t all Warlocks only one, a woman with dark skin, she didn’t move and stayed by the door, the other 2 were vampires their speed gave them away.

This would have been an easy fight, a quick kill if it wasn’t for the high pitch squeal one of the vampires made, grabbing their ears at the noise Alec felt the ringing in his ears and before they knew what was going on a horde of vampires was coming towards them ‘a trap’ Alec thought, he looked to see the progress Underhill was making and could see him helping Hightower out the side door of the restaurant, he looked badly hurt and was limping, he nodded indicating to get back and once they were at a safe distance he came out the shadows his bow pulled back and began to let his arrows fly at the vampires running towards them, perfect shots straight through the heart. Gone.

The three of them were working together, fighting together to rid as many as they could, ash was filling the air as the vampires burned to nothing around them, they were almost clear when a portal opened up near the Warlock woman, Alec couldn’t let her escape she might hold important information on the trap they orchestrated and of any future attacks. He moved quickly and was within reach when he was flung hard back against the road, his head smacking it hard, his sword gone from his reach and he tried to focus, get back up and into the fight but his vision was blurring. A hand came up around his throat, his own covering it and Alec could make out a tall, slim silhouette, a man, an Alpha, but as his eyes focused he could make out the man who stood over him. Magnus Bane, the Clave’s most wanted Downworlder and as he stood over him he felt this other hand punch him in the face and before he lost consciousness could hear the faint shouts of Izzy calling his name.

Alec slowly starts to come round and finds himself waking up on a small and narrow cot bed, his feet dangling over the end, he groans as he moves a little to quickly into a seating position obviously got hit a little harder then usual. It takes his eyes a few moments to catch up and stop being blurry and when he finally regains his full senses Alec finds himself in a locked cell, in some sort of basement or “is this a dungeon?” He mumbles out. It takes him a moment to put the pieces of the night he had together, the call for war, the fight with the Downworlders, Magnus Ba... 

‘Well shit’ he thinks, today turned out quite differently.


	4. Chapter 4 - For now I’ll take you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting we have been waiting for, or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly different layout **** indicate time jumps in the chapter.  
> The next 2 chapters have a little more dialogue in.

Alec was looking for a way out, pulling at the bars of his cell to see if they would budge, putting as much strength he could muster into it, but nothing, he was completely cut off. His weapons had been taken and his stele too he had nothing but the clothes on his back. He sat down closed his eyes and began to focus, push his senses out to see if he could pick up anything other then his surroundings, he gasped when he felt a presence near him his eyes shooting open to see a tall silhouette standing in front of him on the other side of the bars.

Magnus Bane.

Alec didn’t move from his spot on the floor, he just looked the Warlock up and down, taking him in.  
“What do you want?” Alec asked, his voice steady, determined but nothing came from Magnus.   
“Why did you take me?” Alec tried next but still nothing, Magnus just looked at him intensely.  
“ANSWER ME?!” He shouted, jumping to his feet, feeling frustration building up in him at the silence coming from the other man. He growled at Magnus when a smirk appeared on his lips he was reading him.

“For now I’ll take you little Shadowhunter, it will give your people time to realise I’m not playing and will take action against those of you who strike at me” Magnus’ voice was cool and calm, too calm for Alec’s liking like he was trying to bait him, he watched Magnus closely looking for any slight of hand or eye movements but nothing, it was almost like he knew what Alec was doing.

“My people won’t care that you have me, we are Shadowhunters, going into battle to never return is what we are trained for and they will accept my death and move on, the war is all that matters” He heard a snort coming from the Warlock as his words ended, Alec looked at him his head slightly tilted he was quite difficult for Alec to read and he wasn’t liking that one bit. Alec had always been good at reading people it was another trait of being an Omega.

“What would you prefer Shadowhunter? To die?” Magnus asked him, looking straight into his eyes, unblinking, his cats eyes shone in the slightly dim light almost like they were reflecting any light that touched them, a shiver ran down Alec’s spine at their intensity.

“Yes” Alec replied, he didn’t want to die, not really but there was no way he would live his life like this, kept prisoner for the Warlocks amusement. He would not waste away in this cold dark place contemplating what his life could have been, nope he would rather die as free as he could be.

“Very well then” It was all that Alec heard before he watched Magnus raise his hands, drawing magic to them, through himself, if Alec was anywhere else but here right now he would have been more fascinated by what he was witnessing, he’s always found Warlock magic to be a thing of beauty, to have the ability to summon energy from within and cast it out.  
Instead he took some calm breaths and closed his eyes, he gave a silent goodbye to Izzy, Jace and Max ‘oh Max, how I wish I could of seen you become a truly great Shadowhunter, so much goodness and strength in you, goodbye my little brother, I love you all’ Alec waited for the final blow to come, for his body to be crushed by magic, he waited and waited ‘get it over with’ he thought to himself, why was Magnus waiting? Why was he drawing this out? After a few more minutes Alec opened his eyes, expecting to see the Warlock in front of him, magic ready but there was nothing ‘he left?’ 

“NO!”

****

Magnus didn’t return for the rest of the day ‘or was it night again?’ Alec couldn’t tell, the light in his cell is consistently dim and although he can feel a breeze of fresh air he couldn’t find any windows or indication where it was coming from. He paced around the cell some more thinking of different strategies he could potentially use but it was no use he was stuck here, locked away, even if he did get out the cell he had no idea where he was or how many enemies he would come across and without weapons it was a losing battle, even for Alec.

More time passed before he heard some footsteps making there way towards him, it was the first time he’s heard them it was strange when all you could hear was silence and his thoughts, he sat up on the cot bed and waited for Magnus to come into view.  
“Why did you let me live?” It was the main thought Alec has been wondering about for hours now and nothing he came up with could answer why Magnus hadn’t killed him.  
“Are you going to answer me?” He was annoyed again ‘God this man is so frustrating’ why did he feel the need to ignore him all the time unless he was asking the questions, he remained seated as he stared at the Warlock, raising his eyebrow.

“Are you ready to talk like civilised adults now? Or are you going to spew Clave nonsense at me some more?” Magnus seems almost bored with his question, although he didn’t answer any of Alec’s he was at least talking to him, that was an improvement he supposed. Alec wasn’t going to let him get away with not answering though, he was just as determined to find out what he could about Magnus as he was about Alec.

“What?... What are you on about? I told you to kill me and you didn’t, Why?” He sees Magnus huff in what can only be described as annoyance, Alec waits for his answer.

“Because little Shadowhunter you were not thinking straight, ready to die for your precious Clave is not what you truly want, I merely didn’t take you up on the offer” He didn’t understand what game Magnus was playing with him, they had learned many things about the Warlock in his training but how cunning and smart he was was never mentioned.

“What do you want from me Magnus?” Alec didn’t know what else to say, he needed answers as to why he was here, here as Magnus’ captive when he was no one special, just another solider in the long ongoing war.

“So many incorrect questions, we’ll get round to that, for now you can stay here some more little one since you still clearly not ready to talk sense” Magnus turns to walk away again and a slight panic runs through Alec ‘no, don’t leave me here alone again’ he shakes it off, letting even the smallest weakness in was not an option, he was stronger and Magnus was testing him. Rage began to crawl back into him.

“Stop calling me that! You don’t know me, you don’t know anything about me” He whispered that last part, Magnus just kept on walking not looking back, but Alec heard his next words very clearly.

“Oh, I know more then you think Alexander Lightwood” And with that Alec watched as Magnus’ silhouette disappeared into the darkness and he was alone again.

**** 

When Alec heard the footsteps coming again he didn’t move from where he was lying on the cot, he was exhausted, dozing in and out constantly but never having a full sleep was starting to ware on him, if only he knew what time it was or what day it was it could clear his head. He felt the presence of Magnus by the bars of his cell but the Warlock didn’t speak to him, he just watched, Alec was going to say something but decided against it, it was always him who spoke first and he was tried of Magnus’ games. They both waited some more before one finally spoke up.

“Are you ready to talk Shadowhunter?” Magnus didn’t move, he stayed leaning against the bars looking down at Alec “Or, Are you ready to listen?” Alec still didn’t answer him ‘yeah two can play the silence treatment’ he thought even if he desperately wanted to scream at the man again.  
“Very well” With that Magnus moved off the bars ready to walk away again.

“WAIT!” Alec shouted ‘damn it’ he cursed himself, Magnus turned back a small smirk on his lips, God Alec wanted to wipe that off his face.  
“Ready to talk about what? To listen to what? I don’t understand why you are doing this?” All Alec’s pent up frustration came rushing out at once, sitting alone in a cell with nothing but your thoughts will obviously do that to you. Magnus shook his head.

“Talk about why you tried to kill my friend a few days ago and why the Shadowhunters are still hunting us like animals?” Magnus straightened up he was forceful with his statement and question but Alec could see the pity and disappointment in his eyes.

“Your friend?” Alec knew he was probably not going to get a straight answer but he at least thought he would try.

“Yes, Catarina, she would be the Warlock you were trying to kill when I stepped through the portal, I was wondering why the Clave would send Shadowhunters to kill her? Cat is one of the nicest and kindest people I know, she has never hurt a fly or mundane and yet you were trying to kill her… Hmm?” Magnus took a step closer to the bars, this was the closest they have been and Alec could smell Magnus’ Alpha scent, it was strong and dominating it caused a small chill to run through him and Alec had to take a step back away from the bars.

“The Warlock was trying to kill my team, lead us into a trap to which we were surrounded by Vampires, I was defending myself and them” Alec could see the flash of rage that shoot through the Alpha’s eyes at his words.

“The Warlock?” Magnus huffed angrily “So much like you parents aren’t you little one? Such disappointment from your generation and here I was hoping the next would be better then the one before, I seem to be sadly mistaken” He moved to being within centimetres away from Alec’s bars, so close Alec could try to take him out.  
“She wasn’t trying to kill your team, quite the opposite actually, the Vampires which attacked you were trying to recruit Catarina for their own unseemly plan and she refused when your team attacked them…”

“I saw the marks on Maythorn he was brutally killed by Warlock magic, straight through the chest, your friend did that to him, not the Vampires” Alec angrily snapped back, thinking about the state Maythorn’s body had been in.

“Yes that is unfortunately true, but it was not intentional” Magnus looked away “He startled Catarina and she defended herself with a little to much power, she feels horrible about killing him, even though he is a Shadowhunter” Magnus looked back at Alec “But she tried to save the other when the Vampires disarmed him and chased him into that building, she called me when the situation got out of hand and well” Magnus flicked his wrist in the air “Here we are”

“You expect me to believe you? You Magnus Bane, the Clave’s most dangerous enemy, the Downworlder who killed hundreds of my people, who started and uprising against the Clave for his own selfish reasons, the Downworlder who killed Valentine Morgenstern in front of his allies by ripping his heart out and never returning his body to be buried among his own people, the Downworlder who has spent the last 2 decades killing any Shadowhunter who dares to look at you the wrong way… You expect me to believe you? I’m no fool Warlock” Alec was so angry he couldn’t contain his emotions anymore, his rage was ready to explode and he was itching for a fight with Magnus to get his chance to kill the famous Downworlder and hopefully end the ongoing war once and for all.

“Oh little one, such lies they have told you” The smirk on Magnus’ lips enraged Alec even more and when Magnus waved his hand and the cell door opened he rushed towards the older man ready to strike with his bare hands. When Magnus realised what Alec was doing though he flung him back against the cell wall.  
“Are you quite done? You can try to attack me all you want but it will be useless, here I’m in charge not you!” Alec struggled against his magic and when Magnus stepped inside the cell to be inches away from his face, he finally stopped struggling.  
“I’ll ask again, are you quite done?”

Alec nodded in answer, his voice losing the ability to come, he had never been this close to a powerful Downworlder or Alpha before.  
“Good… Follow me” Magnus released his hold on him and he slid down the wall until his feet touched to ground, Alec stared at the retreating form of Magnus as he slid back out the cell, flicking his hand in gesture to follow him.

The walk down the dimly lit and damp hallway of the dungeon was eerily too quiet for Alec’s liking ‘where is he taking me?’ Alec was about to speak up when Magnus suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned back to Alec, he halted his steps too and stared at the Warlock. When Magnus turned his head to the left to look at something Alec followed his eyes. He gasped in realisation at what he was looking at, although the appearance was older and more warn, Alec could still make out who he was looking at. 

“Valentine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes, not beta read.


	5. Chapter 5 - All the lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the format a little, bold is thoughts now.
> 
> Sorry for the late update! Life got in the way!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter, things are about to move forward more now =]

Alec’s brain couldn’t keep up with the thoughts running through his mind ‘ **Valentine? here? how? What? Magnus? The Uprising? The story? His whole training? Decades?** ’ he felt lightheaded and suddenly felt hands grab at his shoulders as his body swayed in turn. The warmth was strange on his body in the cool dungeon, he had gotten use to the cold and this felt almost foreign to him, warmth something he wasn’t aloud to have anymore.

“Easy, little one… Steady” The voice sounded distant, almost like he was trying to hear under water, Alec had the faint realisation that it was Magnus talking to him but it was too jumbled up to make sense. He pulled his body back away from the warm touch and stumbled into the wall behind him, running his hands along until he could feel the stone underneath them, slowly taking deep breathes to regain his composure. He looked up after a few moments and stared directly at Magnus, choking his words out.

“How?...” He swallowed to try again “How is this possible?... Valentine?... How?” The look in his eyes practically screamed at Magnus for the truth, for no more sly games or taunts, for just an explanation of what he had just seen.

“Valentine has lived his life here for at last 2 decades!” Magnus said the statement with such ease and a shrug of his shoulders “He has been my prisoner since the day he tried to kill me and my fellow Downworlders during the circles uprising, he……”

“Wait… You mean the Downworld uprising?” Alec rushed out recalling the story his father has told him his entire life.

“No I mean the circles uprising, but I can see why the Clave has spun its lies to make it seem like we are the ones who started it all, such a shame to be brought up on all the lies they tell” Magnus shrugged again and Alec couldn’t contain the foul taste rising in his throat, nothing was making sense to him, the story he had been brought up with that was drilled into him his whole life Magnus was standing here telling him it was all lies.

He looked back at the cell to see Valentine shocked and wide eyed, his eyes scanning Alec body focusing on his runes. Alec felt so conflicted his father telling him stories of the man he was staring at, of how his bravery and determination was something that every Shadowhunter should look up too when in battle, hell Alec has spent his whole life trying to be just like the man in front of him. Alec was startled slightly when all of a sudden Valentine threw himself at his cell bars, his lips were moving, more like screaming at Alec but no sound was coming out of him, complete silence.

“What?... What have you done to him?” Alec demanded as he tore his eyes away from Valentine to look directly at Magnus, he looked bored with what Valentine was doing and waved his hand to fling Valentine back from the bars and against the back wall of his cell.

“He was CONSTANTLY screaming all the damn time when he first got here it was quite annoying so I placed a silencing spell on him, it stopped his voice from echoing around down here” Magnus was almost amused with himself for the spell he created, in all his life he’s never had a silencing spell last as long as this one.

“What’s wrong with you?” Alec’s voice was dripping with disgust that it made Magnus’ head snap up at him, the look of pure hatred written all over Alec face.

“HA! What’s wrong with me? Oh Alexander you should be asking that of him!” He jerked his head towards Valentine “There is nothing wrong with me” Magnus concluded.

“You’re the one who has Valentine Morgenstern locked up in your dungeon, with a silencing spell on him” Alec pointed his finger towards said man and stepped closer “You said it yourself Magnus, Valentine has been your prisoner for at least 2 decades and you have had him live his life in complete solitude without the ability to speak, I… I don’t even know what that would do to someone?!” He stepped back again, horror and shock evident on his face as he continued to stare at the Warlock.

“He deserves worse then what I have done to him” Rage and hated matched Magnus’ tone as he spoke “After what this filth of a man has done to not only MY kind Shadowhunter but to your kind as well” he stepped closer to Alec again inches away from him, it was overwhelming for Alec as Magnus’ Alpha pheromones steeped from him “You would think differently if you knew the whole truth”

“LIES!” Alec shouted and pushed Magnus back sending the Warlock stumbling a little at the force of which he pushed, Alec was matching him for his rage and it was getting harder for him to control it, he quickly scanned the hallway looking for another door or window, something, anything he could use to escape this place, if he had to fight Magnus Bane to get his freedom then so be it, he was not going to stay here in this place like Valentine for the rest of his life, nope.

Magnus watched him scan the hallway taking him in and getting ready to fight, he momentarily closed his eyes and sighed and Alec used that moment to attack, he rushed forwards and took a sliding swing to the Warlock’s legs with his arm, it was a quick move and Magnus fell to the ground on one knee, Alec grabbing him around the throat and pinning him back against the wall. He was strong and he dug his fingers into the softer parts of Magnus throat to try and cut off his air way, he gasped when Magnus dropped his glamour and his cat eyes shone instantly at him, he saw them earlier but now in better light Alec could see just how truly magnificent they were, he didn’t get time to look closer at them as he was flung off Magnus’ throat and onto the floor, skidding into the wall behind him.

Magnus stood to his full height and brushed his hands down his clothing to straighten out the creases Alec had caused, he moved effortlessly over toward him and as Alec was getting up from the floor he felt Magnus bring his foot down towards his head knocking him back unconscious.

***

When Alec came too again his head was pounding and he was back inside his earlier cell ‘ **nice move Lightwood** ’ he scolded himself as he held his head between his hands, rubbing the lump he could feel forming against the side, Magnus’ boot struck him hard. Alec was mulling over Magnus’ words again and again, he wanted to know what else Magnus thought the Clave lied about, what else he believed to be the truth and what proof he had to back it up. He was lying on the cot for a few more hours before Magnus came back to his cell.

“Have you had time to calm down?” Magnus asked through the bars, Alec turned his head to look at him, a nasty size bruise forming at the side of his temple, he didn’t answer him just turned back to stare at the ceiling “If you think the silent treatment will work with me you are sadly mistaken Alexander”

“Why don’t you just put a silencing spell on me then, since that’s what you do to YOUR Shadowhunter prisoners” Alec was getting angry again ‘ **god what is it about this Warlock?** ’ He thought to himself. It was silent between the 2 of them but Alec could still sense Magnus’ presence.

“Because Alexander I don’t want too” The answer was short and it had Alec looking back over at him.

“Why”

“Because…” Magnus sighed “Because I was hoping you would be different from them and that you would be more willing to listen” It was said in an almost whisper and for the first time Alec could see the tiredness in Magnus “Are you willing to listen little one?”

Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus’ use of name for him, he hated it but the Warlock was looking like he wasn’t going to stop. He sat up from the cot and took a moment to himself staring at Magnus to see if he could read anything from him or his intentions, he was interested in what Magnus had to say all he could think about for the past few hours was what he had told him, he took a deep breath and Alec nodded to him indicating his willingness to hear him out. Magnus waved his hand and to cell door opened again.

“Now I suggest you don’t try anything like you did earlier unless you want a matching bruise on the other side of your head?” He smirked and Alec rolled his eyes again, he slowly got up and walked behind Magnus as the Warlock led them back down the hallway heading towards a door.

***

Once they stepped though the door Magnus had gestured to, Alec found himself standing in a living room area with his insides turning in knots ‘ **a portal** ’ he thought to himself, it took a few more moments before he could breathe properly again and looked up to see not only Magnus looking at him but 2 more sets of eyes. The female Warlock from the other night and a male, also Warlock from the red magic casting from the tip of his fingers, Alec took a small step back defencelessly.

“Magnus! Explain this?” The male Warlock scolded, his eyes never leaving Alec’s form, it took a few moments but eventually Alec could smell him, his scent increasing due to his emotional state. Alpha.

“Relax my little cabbage, Alexander here has agreed to play nice while I go over a… Few thing with him” Alec shoot a glance at Magnus who looked completely unaffected by the situation unfolding, he was right in he earlier thinking of not knowing where he was or how many enemies would be waiting if he managed to escape.

“This is insane Magnus, this _THING_ here almost killed Cat and now you offering _IT_ a cup of tea and a chat?” The male Warlock was reaching a level of anger Alec was not happy with, he instinctively went to grab at where his bow would be but realising too late that it wasn’t on his person.

“Ragnor please calm down” Magnus moved to place his hand on Ragnor’s shoulder “As I have said me and Alexander here are going to have a little chat, he is not going to kill anyone in this room and if he would try too, I’ll take him out myself”

Alec snapped his eyes towards Magnus, finally leaving the other males, Ragnor’s to focus on Magnus ‘ **could I survive this?** ’

“Magnus”

“Ragnor it’s okay, trust me” The smile Magnus gave showed the affection he had for the other Warlock, a nod of acceptance and understanding passed between them. “Alexander” He turned is attention back towards Alec as he gestured to his guests “This is my dear friend Ragnor and his mate Catarina, I believe you have briefly met?” The smirk on Magnus’ lips give a chill down Alec’s spine before he could control himself.

Alec nodded at the room, the feeling of complete and utter awkwardness making him look away, he hated these kind of situations, not that he had been in many but still, he hated them. The other Warlocks just looked him up and down before Catarina finally sighed and moved towards him, shaking out of the hand Ragnor tried to hold her back with.

“I would say it’s a pleasure but I would be lying” Catarina spoke with a determination but also a softness that Alec could almost imagine he was speaking with his sister, Catarina was a Beta just like Izzy, her scent subtle “I hope you are at least going to be civil with Magnus and not try to kill him too, I won’t like and say I’m comfortable with this situation, you did try to kill me after all…” The growl coming from her mate had Cat holding her hand out “But… As long as you are in Magnus’ home you will receive no harm from me OR my mate”

Alec didn’t really know what to say to that, he had never been faced with a Downworlder that he almost killed giving him the benefit of the doubt before, he has never let a Downworlder live before Catarina was the first.

“Thank you” It was whispered out from Alec’s lips but loud enough for her to hear him, she smiled before turning and grabbing Ragnor’s hand.

“We’ll leave you to it Magnus” And with that the Warlocks portalled out of Magnus’ living room just leaving them alone. The silence between Alec and Magnus grew as neither one spoke first, Magnus studying Alec’s movements and posture while Alec just felt uncomfortable after everything that has unfolded over the past few days he was at a bit of a loss for where his emotions were at.

“You look hungry and thirsty, how about you eat?” Magnus moved towards what Alec assumed was the kitchen area and he heard pots and pans being moved around. He looked around the living area finally getting the chance to take it all in now that he wasn’t being threatened by Warlocks, it was a beautiful room and the layout was open, French patio doors lead out to a balcony, the sheer netting making it difficult for Alec to see where he was exactly but the noise was definitely car horns, shouting and people hustling in the distance ‘ **New York, at least im still in New York** ’ he thought, he heard a clatter from the kitchen and jumped slightly by the distraction and slowly made his way over.

His survival instincts were kicking in and Alec approached the area as if he were on mission and expecting danger to be lurking around the corner, but all he saw was Magnus making what looked like an omelette and up until that moment Alec didn’t realise just how hungry he was.

“Sit” Magnus indicated to the stool at the breakfast bar island with the spatula in his hand. “Coffee? Juice?” He asked eyebrow raised as Alec sat in the seat he indicated too.

“Coffee” Alec answered and paused before added “Please” Magnus waved his hand and a fresh cup of coffee appeared in front of him as he plated up the omelette and slid it towards him. He grabbed his own cup of coffee and dropped down into the stool beside him, he watched out the corner of his eye as he took the first bite, an explosion of flavour hit his tongue and he could stop the hum that made its way out his mouth.

“Now, are you ready for that chat Shadowhunter?”


	6. Chapter 6 - The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus explains the truth of the uprising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me during my longer break, unfortunately sickness has been having my life and I haven’t had the energy to update quicker, I will try for next week but might have to start doing every 2 weeks update. Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter. =[

Alec sat in complete silence as he was taking the last few sips of his coffee while Magnus was waiting for him to finish up, breakfast had been delicious and it filled the spot of hunger he had growing in him but a part of him felt like throwing up at the thought of what was to come next. He placed his cup down and turned to Magnus ‘ **I’m ready** ’ he thought to himself.

“I know this will be hard to hear, but the story you have been told all your life has been a lie” Magnus started, no beating around the bush for this he just jumped right into the deep end. “The Clave has been making Valentine out to be their unsung hero but it’s not true, he’s the big bad guy in all this” Magnus stopped and took a deep breath before looking Alec directly in the eyes.  
“Valentine started the uprising as a way to kill all Downworlders and any Shadowhunters who stood against him, his own family were even his victims.”

Alec looked away and shook his head, he could see the slight pain in Magnus’ eyes but he couldn’t quite grasp his word. Magnus stood up and motioned for Alec to follow him into the lounge area, he made his way to the couch and sat down, folding his long legs across each other and indicated for Alec to take the seat next to him.

“As you are no doubt aware that the war between our kind has been going on for centuries, Shadowhunters have been hunting Downworlders since the angels give you the moral instruments. They were to be used against demons but your kind began to target ours as a way to cull our numbers, half demon blooded and mundane blooded creatures were still demons to you so we had to be killed” He sighed and Alec got the sad realisation that Magnus was speaking from experience “In the late 18th century things began to get a little better between us and some of your kind were open to working with Downworlders to help protect the mundane world from demons, your Institute heads and the Clave even began to ask Warlocks for help to fortify their Institutes it was a step in the right direction and some Shadowhunters even went as far as becoming friends with Downworlders” A sad smile crossed Magnus’ lips as he remembered his old friends from times gone by “Things were better, not great, but better” He finished with a point of his finger towards Alec.

“What happened?” Alec found himself sighing the words out.

“Not all of the Shadowhunters wanted Downworlders to be considered as good people, as equals, so many of the big influential families tried to stop the progress. Morgenstern, Hightower, Bridgestock, Pangborn, Lightwood, Starkweather to name a few” He looked at Alec as he said the names of the families who had made his life hell for some time in the 18th century, seeing the recognition of the names flash through his mind, his eyes widening at his own family name.   
“They protested the change and made the Clave reconsider its alliance with us, it was a huge step back for your people”

“Why?… Why would so many fight a change that others were open too? What did the Downworld do?” Alec’s breath hitched in his throat at the anger that flashed over Magnus’ eyes.

“What did _we_ do?… Ha… You’re quite clearly more drawn into their lies then I thought” Magnus muttered, moved from the couch and began to pace with his rage. Alec remained quiet as he watched the Warlock, he could smell his increased pheromones, the change was almost instant and reminded Alec of just how powerful an Alpha Magnus is. There was something about the way he moved, muttering to himself that drew Alec to watch him closer. He wished he could understand what was going through Magnus’ mind in this very moment. He looked down at his hands when Magnus stopped and turned to look at him again, feeling slightly self conscious for getting caught staring at him.

“We didn’t do anything Alexander, _your_ kind just didn’t want to give up their power and prestige, their high and mighty calling by associating with our kind, the _filth_ that we are and will always be because of our demon blood” He snapped the last part out and moved back to the couch but sat on the raised armrest instead of the soft cushions “We have been called every disgusting name under the sun that you can think of by the Shadowhunters all because of our blood, even you have used such names have you not?!” Alec shut his eyes and felt the shame of his own words that he’s used to describe Downworlders over the years “I thought so” Magnus answered when Alec didn’t denied it “As time went on the Shadowhunters got more and more accustomed to thinking of Downworlders as nothing and it made relationships between us harder to mend.”

“About 29 years ago the Clave started to ask the Downworld more for help for certain thing, portals, spells, enhanced tracking, they began to work with us and new talks for an alliance between our kinds was being discussed, the accords.”

Magnus looked more distant now, he seemed so far in his thoughts that Alec began to wonder what the Alpha has truly been though ‘ **no wonder he hates us** ’ he thought as Magnus remained silent.

“It took almost 6 years for the Shadow World to _finally_ come together for the ground work to be done so the accords could go ahead and peace between us to be final… for the fighting to finally stop on both sides” Magnus went quiet again as he thought about what could have been, “It was all burned to the ground though by _Valentine Morgenstern_ he couldn’t stand the idea that Downworlders would be given the same basic human rights as Shadowhunters so he created ‘The Circle’ using the rouse that it would be the main group of Shadowhunters to help the Downworlders becomes more comfortable around your kind and the Clave believed him.” Magnus shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut at the memory “When the day before the accords were supposed to be signed came and the Downworld leaders, including myself had gathered outside of Idris that was when Valentine choose to strike…”

“I’ve heard this part of the story before” Alec spoke, his voice quiet and almost rough.

“Have you really though?” Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow, he sighed “You’ve heard the story your father has told you and the lies the Clave have told but do you know how many innocent people the Circle killed that day? How many children? What Valentine side to me the moment he tried to stick a seraph blade through my heart? Or the words of hatred he screamed at his former parabatai as he drove a knife into his side? The horrors he did to his own family?... Well?…” Alec didn’t answer just turned his head away and closed his eyes, realising he actually didn’t know anything about that day at all, all he had was the story his father has told him all his life.

“That day was seen as the end for my people, we were done trying to help Shadowhunters see sense in their actions. As you have seen I did not kill Valentine Morgenstern that day, I did however capture him. I disarmed him using a lot of my energy and magic to do so, but I still kept him alive even after your Clave turned their back on him, even after they made him to be their hero.”

“Why? Why did you not just kill him?” Alec asked, looking directly at Magnus to see if he could catch any slight of hand movements of the Alpha lying to him.

“Because that would be giving the Clave exactly what they wanted” Magnus looked at him and their eyes stayed connected for moments after, silence stretching between them until Magnus looked away and sighed again.  
“The Clave, your father, the whole generation before you know that I have Valentine it is why I am one of your most wanted Downworlders” He smirked a little at that before finishing “If you or a Shadowhunter of your generation ever came across me what are your orders?” He asked.

“To kill you on site” Alec answered immediately.

“Why?”

“Because…” He sighed “Because we’re taught that you are the most dangerous of Downworlders, because of where your magic comes from, who your demonic father is and… and that you have lived for centuries and have knowledge of the Clave which you can use against us to create chaos and uprising” Alec said the words he’s been taught about Magnus.

“Ahhh, so Valentine did find out about my father then. I was never sure as he refused to tell me anything and the Clave have never used it against me, but I supposed it’s on my record in all Institutes, yes?” Alec nodded, “Well there goes my street cred” Magnus joked but it didn’t make either of them laugh. The silence stretched on between them, both deep in separate thoughts before Magnus spoke up.

“What are you thinking little one?”

“I… I don’t know…” Alec’s mind was racing with everything he’s just heard, he couldn’t quite rap his head around it all, he was finding it difficult it take Magnus’ words as truth. When you have been raised to believe one thing your whole life it’s hard to just believe another. Silence filled the air again for some time as they both sat there until Magnus moved and conjured a book to his hands, Alec recognised it somehow, the runes etched onto it.

“Here, take this to read if you would like to know more, it’s a record of Shadowhunter history from across the ages” Magnus handed its over to Alec as he stood up to take it.

“I’m not leaving here anytime soon am I?” Alec asked solemnly and Magnus shook his head.

“I can’t let you do that unfortunately, not until I have what I want from the Clave… You are my prisoner” He said the word with such confidence that Alec could see the strong, fearless Alpha that his people feared. He snapped his fingers and the door he came through opened and the portal reemerged again “This will lead you back to your cell, you can try to think of home or whatever but it’s designed to go only the way I want it.”

Alec held onto the book Magnus gave him tighter as he made his way to the door, Magnus did not follow him and took a deep breathe before stepping thought. Magnus was right of cause, Alec did try to think of home when he stepped through but found himself standing inside his cell only this time the cot had moved to the other side of the wall and had more blankets and a pillow on it, there was also a small light on the wall above the cot and a sandwich and juice sitting on a tray.

Alec made his way over and sat down gently, he looked around and held the book closer to him, trying to find some sort of comfort as he realised that this was his life now. That he was struck here as Magnus’ prisoner, possibly for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thing will start to take a turn for Alec in the next few chapters and I hope you all like it and are ready for them ;P


	7. Chapter 7 - How much time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing start to take a turn for Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting today as finally finished the chapter. Thanks for sticking with me during my longer break, unfortunately sickness has been having my life and then my dad was ill and in and out of hospital so I haven’t had the energy to update quicker, sorry!

Alec spent the next couple days reading though the book Magnus had given him, learning about the darker side of the Shadowhunters and the Clave, he also spent a large chunk of his time working out a best as he could in his cell. He got himself into a slight routine of working out first thing in the morning, doing some cardio exercises before his breakfast would appear on a tray next to him, he would eat and then go into some toning training before picking up the book to read a couple more chapters.

He then moved onto pacing around for a few hours while eating the sandwich that would appear and yelling into the darkened hallway for Magnus to come so he could ask questions and maybe see if he could at least send his siblings a fire message to let them know he was okay. After the yelling would result in nothing he then went back to some more training, taking his anger out on his body by pushing it to the limits took his mind off everything else.

By the time night fall would come around Alec found himself mentally drained, he would sit leaning against the wall while eating his evening meal in complete silence, today was some sort of stew with dumplings. He would sit there afterwards and just stare at the cell walls for a few more hours before changing and settling down to sleep in the cot ‘ **there’s always tomorrow** ’ he would think every night before sleep dragged him under.

The next day Alec was in the middle of his morning work out when Magnus approached his cell, standing in front of it watching his every move. Alec didn’t make to stop, he just ignored the Alpha and finished his routine.  
“Very impressive Alexander, I see you have been using your time well?” Magnus asked as he open the cell door and stepped inside. The moment his feet were on the other side of the bars Alec pounced and slammed Magnus into the bars.

“What the hells wrong with you?” Alec screamed at him, his hands clutching tightly into Magnus’ jacket. He was so pissed, it had been days without a single word from the Warlock and now here he was just casually strolling into his cell. “I’ve been trying to get you to answer me for days and you just ignored me, leaving me down here and now you expect to talk because _your_ in the mood?” He panted at the Alpha.

Magnus quirked an eyebrow at him but remained calm considering the Omega had his fists digging into one of his favourite jackets. “I suggest you remove your fingers from my jacket if you wish to keep your hands little one” Alec slowly removed his hands and took a step back, he wanted to throw something, anything at Magnus. He followed Magnus’ movements as he straightened out the creases of his jacket, running his hands down it.

“And… What do you mean ignoring you? Ive been away for the past three days on business, Ragnor has been looking after you” Well it all made sense now, Ragnor hated him for what he tried to do to his mate, he’s actually surprised he got fed.

“Oh”

“I guess he hasn’t been the best host in my absence?” The question had a slight hint of amusement to it, almost like an inside joke Alec couldn’t understand.

“He fed me… But that’s about it” Alec was trying to look anywhere but at the Warlock, “I finished the book you let me look at… Yesterday” He walked over and grabbed it off the cot bed and turned to hand it back to Magnus.

Magnus doesn’t take the book from him, just watches with his golden-green cat eyes and then gestures for Alec to follow him. They pass by the same dimly light walls as the first time before heading towards the door. His heart slightly speeds up as he enters the portal and suddenly finds himself standing in the Warlocks living room.

It’s quiet and the sun is still rising from the windows ‘ **slightly out with my estimate of time** ’ he thinks to himself. When he turns Magnus is no longer by his side, he stretches his head to the side to see if he can see him. He can still smell him and it’s still quite strong which means he’s near by.

A few minutes pass before Magnus returns with two cups of coffee in his hands, he gestures again to the couch and Alec makes his way over, sitting at an awkward angle on the end. It makes Magnus smirk when his passes him the coffee. It’s a weird silence that passes, not quite awkward enough to make it uncomfortable but not normal enough either. The silence stretches out some more before it’s finally broken Magnus.

“What did you think?” Magnus questions and Alec tilts his head confusingly towards him, he smirks again, “The book Alexander, what did you think of the book?” He sways his fingers and two plates of pancakes appear on the coffee table. Alec just looks down at them for a few more moments before realising he still hasn’t answered Magnus.

“Ahem” He clears his throat, “It was good… I mean, very informative” Alec lets out a sigh, the Warlock conjuring up breakfast for them threw him more on edge then he first realised. “I see why the Clave band anyone from reading it” He practically whispers the last part.

“Hummm, well I’m glad it was interesting for you” Alec watches as Magnus reaches over and grabs a plate of pancakes, summoning butter and syrup to the table as well. He’s about to take a bite when he gestures for Alec to eat as well “Unless you would prefer to starve today?” Magnus smirks as he takes a bite, humming at the savoury taste.

They eat breakfast mainly in silence, it’s a little weird but Alec also finds it a bit comfortable as well, not like the first day he woke up where everything had him on edge and was very uncomfortable for him. The Alpha’s presence clams him slightly and it’s a feeling he’s not too familiar with. They stay together for most of the day, small talk passing between them as Magnus explains more about Valentine’s Uprising and massacre, he shows Alec to his library and lets him look around by himself for a few minutes while he takes a call.

Alec runs his fingers over the leather bound books, feeling the age of them from just the touch alone. He’s always loved books, the knowledge they contain inside them, history of time and ages which have passed. He slowly walks around the room, taking in what he can, completely marvelling at the amount Magnus owns. He’s so caught up in feeling and smelling the books that he doesn’t realise that Magnus is standing watching him from the doorway, a small smile on his lips until he’s done a full lap of the library.

“Sorry” He whispers as he finally sees Magnus there, pulling his hand away from the shelf.

“Don’t be, it’s nice to see someone who appreciates books, quite rare to come by these days” Magnus moves further into the room, the old book Alec has been reading in his hands. He strolls over to a shelf and places it back in place.

“Some of these books you’re free to read… If you would like” He turns to look at Alec, “ Some will let you understand more of our history, Downworlders and Shadowhunters, the path both sides have gone down over the centuries… Some are spelled so you won’t even be able to remove them from the shelf, those are, shall we say more sensitive books” He finishes with a curl of his lips.

Alec thanks him quietly and continues to look at the room, so many books for him to read. Magnus lets him know that he will be able to come into his home every day for a few hours to read and they will have lunch or dinner together. Alec suspects this is so Magnus can keep an eye on him, make sure he’s not trying to plot some evil way to kill him. Strangely Alec doesn’t seem to mind about the Warlock’s conditions and agrees to it before grabbing another book from the shelf.

***

Over the next week Magnus is true to his exact word and Alec’s daily routine changes up a bit, his morning still starts with training and breakfast in his cell, then Magnus opens his cell door and Alec walks the now all too familiar path down to the door. He’s always greeted by the Warlock and he enters the library to pick up the current book his reading. It became apparent early on that Magnus keeps an eye on him in some way, if he’s not in the room directly with Alec, either reading himself through one of the books Alec’s unable to access or working on some written spell of some sort by the small desk, there is a small orb sitting on said desk glowing a light white colour. Alec asked the Warlock what it was and Magnus told him it tracks his movements for when he’s not around, keeping an eye on him.

He’s also true to his word about them either having lunch or dinner together, depending on what Magnus is doing on that day he will either summon up lunch for them at the coffee table something light, or he will request Alec to sit at the kitchen table and will summon dinner from some fancy restaurant of some kind for them to eat.

It’s not horrible Alec thinks and he sometimes wonders why he’s beginning to think like that. Magnus hasn’t physically harmed him or mentally abused him, his been kind and given Alec space when he needs it. He refused Alec’s request to send his siblings a fire message claiming that the Institute and the Clave are fully aware that he is alive and safe, for now, but that they refuse to meet his demands, for which he won’t tell Alec what they are and that for now Alec is remaining where he is. This pisses Alec off and he lets his stubbornness and anger to get the better of him by refusing to leave his cell for a couple days.

He realises the second day that he’s only punishing himself with his actions though and returns to the loft the next day. Magnus is sitting on his couch a potion of some kind brewing in a bowl in front of him but he doesn’t speak of his actions and Alec finds himself relieved that the Warlock has just let it be, he silently makes his way to the library and finds that he’s missed sitting in here for the past couple days. The hollow feeling that the Institute and the Clave are doing absolutely nothing to get him back does still play on his mind, but after reading about the Shadowhunters past his doesn’t find it all that surprising.

***

It’s a chilly and rainy day as Alec makes his way into Magnus’ loft, the Warlock is nowhere to be found and his scent is a little stale, informing Alec that he’s been out for some time, probably since this morning. He walks up to the patio doors and looks out, he knows it’s pointless for him to even try the handle learning the hard way the first time Magnus left him alone in his loft that Magnus spells them so Alec can’t open them. He looks out to see rain falling over New York, it seems colder outside now and Alec wonders ‘ **how much time has past anyway?** ’

The days started to fall into one big jumble as Alec closed his eyes to try and think, being down in the dimly lit dungeon hasn’t helped with his sense of time ‘ **a few weeks at least** ’ he thinks as he opens his eyes to take in the view again, the rain making it hard for him to fully determine if he’s right. With a small sigh he makes his way towards the library, just off the living area and settles down into the comfortable chair he’s decided to claim as his own and picks up the book from the small side table next to it and opens it up to his bookmarked page.

Alec’s so engrossed in the book that he doesn’t stop to eat the sandwich which appears at the desk, just grabs the coffee next to it and continues from the last paragraph. He’s reading a book on second genders, a book Magnus gave him personally saying he might find it useful and fascinating to know more about them and how they interact with each other over the years. He wasn’t wrong. Although Alec has had quite an extensive training and reading material on second genders from the Institute it’s always been about how the Clave have benefited from it and how Shadowhunters are stronger because of it.

He’s always been told he’s unique because he’s an Omega, how strong he is and how rare, but to read that old Shadowhunter Alpha’s used to use Omega’s for their own personal gain and ‘ _breeding machines_ ’ to carry on the Shadowhunter lines was sickening, their treatment of his gender made him shiver at the horror and torment they used to have to go through. He physically reached when he read that male Omega’s used to be shamed and beaten to death all because of what they were born as, it being a sin against their law for male Omega’s to exist, that to crave an Alpha’s knot was a curse. What was more horrifying to him was that, that way of thinking only ended about a hundred years ago.

He continues his day in Magnus’ library learning more then he thought possible and doesn’t hear when someone enters the loft. He’s busy reading a chapter on Omega breeding cycles when he senses a presence in the room, turning quickly and taking up a defensive posture ready to defend himself if needed. Alec’s a little shocked to see Catarina standing there staring at him in slight shock.

“What?... Where’s Magnus?” She shouts and raises her hands, purple magic flowing to her palms. In his head Alec’s thinking of escape routes and attack options, his eyes darting around the room for any kind of weapon.  
“Where’s Magnus?” Catarina shouts again “What have you done?” She growls.

Alec’s not sure if she’ll believe him if he tells her the truth, he is Magnus’ prisoner after all. He’s about to move to try and explain when he catches the scent of Magnus, his strong Alpha pheromones filling the loft when he steps through his portal.

“Catarina?... What is going on my dear?...” Magnus is standing at the library doorway, the look of pure confusion written on his face. Catarina lowers her hands slightly and turns her head back to look at Magnus, raking her eyes over his form, taking in his appearance. Magnus is dressed in his usual best, tight black jeans, loose long, open to the bellybutton t-shirt in a deep blue with necklaces draped over the top, kohl lined eyes and hair spiked to perfection with blue highlights.

“Magnus, I found the Shadowhunter reading though your books” Turning back to Alec sharply “How did you get out your cell?” She interrogates.

“I let him out Cat” Magnus answers and Alec visibly relaxes at not having to answer. Catarina turns back to Magnus, fully standing in front of him, a questionable look on her face. Magnus can see that his friend is going to need a full explanation, he hasn’t gotten round to letting them know yet about his time with Alec.

“Magnus, please explain?

“When the Clave turned down my demands I made them aware that Alexander was going to be my prisoner until they re-considered, they still refused” Magnus caught Alec flinch out the corner of his eye, it’s been hard for him to accept that the Clave will not come for him. “I gave Alexander a copy of the Shadowhunters history to read while I was waiting for the reply from the Institute but then I got called away for that emergency meeting with the Downworld leaders and Alec managed to read the whole book during my absence. When I came back we made an agreement after I showed him my library, he could spend time here reading, learning about our history and he agreed to stay put, not cause trouble for me.”

Catarina was stunned into silence, this was honestly on of the weirdest situations Magnus had ever put himself into, but she also trusted her friend and leader. Magnus has always been a great judge of character.

***

Magnus offers her to join them for dinner and Catarina agrees, they’re all walking into the kitchen when she stops at the doorway, completely shocked at what she’s witnessing. Magnus and Alec are discussing what to have for dinner, laughing at each other’s suggestions until they agree on Indonesian from the small restaurant 5 blocks away. She watches as Magnus summons the food and Alec grabs the plates and cutlery, placing them onto the kitchen table.

She’s snapped out of her shock when Magnus calls her name asking if she’s alright and offering her to take a seat, handing a beer to her. She nods and sits with a smirk on her face, receiving a puzzling look from Magnus, she shrugs. Conversation quickly turns back to Magnus asking Alec how he’s finding the book he’s reading and Catarina sits watching, knowing that this has already taking a dangerous turn for both of them and her smirk widens into a full smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Catarina know?  
> Thanks again for your patience and time.  
> More to come in the next few chapters and I hope you all like it and are ready for them ;P


	8. Chapter 8 - Why now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is not having that much of a good day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me during my absence, I hope to make it up to you with a regular schedule coming back soon.
> 
> A bit more of the ABO traits will make appearance in the next couple chapters, hopefully it will not over look the whole feel of the story.

It’s later then usual when Magnus portals back to his loft, he’s exhausted, spending most of his day trying to calm the Downworlders down from acting stupidity and summoning some of his more darker magic for a few spells and protection wards after the Shadowhunters attacked a vampire residence. He steps through the portal into his living room and is greeted by a pacing Alec, wearing footprints into his wooden floors. He catches a slight musty scent in the room and realises that it’s coming from the Shadowhunter.  
“Do you have to pace? My floorboards are antique” He slightly snaps out, he must be more tired then he thought and quirks an eyebrow when Alec stops and turns to stare at him.

“Where have you been? It’s late and you’re normally back by now.” Alec doesn’t realise at first how pathetic he’s sounding, but he’s been pacing the loft for almost two hours after Magnus hadn’t shown up around his usual time. He doesn’t understand why he’s a bit concerned as it’s not like he can contact the Warlock just to check in but it nagged at him when he didn’t hear from Magnus at all for most of the day.

Magnus doesn’t respond, just walks over to his bar and begins to make himself a stiff drink, he can feel Alec’s eyes following him, intensely staring into his back. He sighs before turning back to Alec.  
“I wasn’t aware I had to inform you of my whereabouts _Shadowhunter_.”

Alec visibly flinches at his tone, he’s caught off guard by Magnus’ attitude after not receiving anything like this since the first day they met. He slowly begins to drop into his old habits of checking his surroundings and exit routes, he knows it’s pointless as Magnus has his entire loft spelled against him, but old habit really do die hard.

He’s aware of Magnus watching him, studying him and his movements. He’s ready to defend himself if the Warlock attacks him but nothing happens. The tension surrounding them is think, Magnus on one side of his loft and Alec on the other, staring at each other, waiting for one of them to blink first. It’s Alec who finally moves, shaking his head in confusion.

“I was only asking… You had been gone for some time… And if these past few weeks have shown me anything is… Is that you have always kept your word.” He looks back at Magnus but instead of seeing some sort of understanding or relaxation in the Alpha, his scent is letting him know that’s not the case.

“Well I would have been back sooner if more of your kind didn’t decide to attack a residential home for some vampires… Have you ever heard the fearful screams of them being dragged out their home?... Oh wait, of cause you have” Magnus snarls at him.

Realisation hits Alec and he takes a step back away ‘ **Shadowhunters, they’re up to something** ’ he thinks. He watches Magnus as he turns back to his bar for another drink. He can feel his anger and Hurt scenting the room, it’s strong and Alec’s not hundred percent sure what this means for him.  
“Would you like..., something to eat?” He tries to smooth over, his voice sounding a littler husky then normal.

“No! I’m fine, not really that hungry. Why don’t you just go back to your cell?” Magnus waved his hand and the portal door opens. Alec finds his words are harsh for him to hear, but he walks towards the portal anyway, leaving the Warlock to be.

He walks down the dimly lit hallway he’s now so used to seeing, know the way without truly paying too much attention. He’s puzzled, confused by a feeling deep inside him. He goes about his usual routine and is settling into the cot bed ready for sleep when his eyes fling open, startled, before he realises it’s a feeling of worry he had for Magnus.

***

Alec’s morning starts out the same as it has for the past 4 weeks, he trains and eats breakfast. He’s thinking about how he should of grabbed his current book before leaving Magnus’ living room so that he has something to read today and he’s surprised when his cell door opens. He was sure Magnus would make him suffer by keeping him down here all day ‘ **maybe forever** ’ his brain supplies for him.

He’s cautious when he enters the loft, not really knowing what to expect, What mood Magnus will be in, but is greeted by the Alpha sitting comfortably on the couch a mug of coffee in one hand and stroking Chairman Meow in his lap with the other.

Alec smiles to himself with his memory of his first encounter with the cat, Magnus hadn’t told him about Chairman and he scared the crap out of him ‘ **not that I would ever admit to it** ’ when he felt the cat rub against his lower leg one quiet mid-morning when he was along in the loft. He had been coming to the library for 3 days before the Chairman made his presence known and enjoyed the cats company for most of the day.

He’s brought out of his memory when he hears Magnus clear his throat, looking up at him with wide eyes as if waiting for an answer to a question Alec has no idea about.  
“What?!” He somehow shouts at the Alpha.

“I asked if you were going to stand there all day little one?” He smirks and Alec feels warmer inside by the action, he ducks his head and shakes it. He moves towards the library when Magnus calls for him, stopping him at the door. “Alexander”

It’s still quite rare for the Warlock to use his full name, normally going for one of his many priesting nicknames but it give the warm feeling in his gut a deeper fire. He turns to find Magnus standing near the end of the couch, his coffee and Chairman gone somewhere.

“Yes” Alec answers.

“I wanted to… To apologise for last night” Magnus begins, “The way I spoke to you I… I was out of line, I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you” He steps closer to Alec “I’m sorry” It leaves Alec shocked and standing there wide eyed, of all the scenarios Alec played through his head, this was not one he pictured.

He realises he’s standing there gaping at Magnus before shaking he’s head. “It’s fine” Alec starts, “You we’re clearly upset with my people…”

“That still gives me no excuse” Magnus cuts him off, “You had nothing to do with last night, how could you and I took it out on you… I hope you can accept my apology?” He takes another step towards Alec so that he’s standing with arms reach and Alec smiles at him in return.

“Apology accepted”

“Good… I’ll let you continue with your reading… I’ll join you soon” Alec nods and turns to walk into the library. His heart is racing and he’s sweating slightly, he takes a couple deep breaths to centre himself, he’s feeling warm again and he hopes he hasn’t come down with some kind of bug. He sits down in his usual chair and picks up his book, he’s almost finished the book on second genders, onto the last few chapters on Alpha’s and is amazed at the amount of information which the Clave don’t provide in their own studies. Well he’s not that shocked anymore after most of the things he’s learnt over the past 4 weeks.

***

Magnus kept his word and joined Alec in the library after a few phone calls, he sits opposite Alec in his own chair and summons some ingredients to the small coffee table in front of them, he normally works at the desk but is drawn to sitting closer to Alec today.

They sit in comfortable silence now and relax in each other’s presence. Chairman Meow joins them a few hours later and curls up next to Alec, the display has Magnus smiling.  
“He likes you” He states quietly and Alec looks up from his page to acknowledge Magnus, tilting his head in confusion, the action making Magnus’ smile grow bigger.  
“The Chairman, he likes you” He points to the cat, “It’s surprising considering he avoids most people, not very sociable” The joke has Alec laughing and a different kind of calm fills the room, their scents mixing together in the space.

They stay together for the whole day, small pockets of conversation breaking out from time to time. Magnus answering any questions Alec has regarding his reading on Alpha’s giving his in site from his many years being alive. **‘It’s easy** ’ they both think, talking to each other, a comfort in it that has developed over the weeks Alec has been here.

They move to the kitchen a little later then normal and Magnus conjures up some Italian food, some of Alec’s favourite, apart from the Indonesian food he’s been trying lately, and a bottle of wine for them. Alec does his usual of getting the plates and cutlery and grabs 2 wine glasses as well before settling into the seat next to Magnus at the kitchen table.

Small idol chit chat occupies their evening and they are soon seated next to each other on the couch, Magnus telling some wacky story about how he’s been banded from Peru that has Alec howling with laughter. It’s a good, pure, genuine laughter from deep within and has him enjoying himself for the first time in ages.

The air thickens the more the wine flows and the warm feeling Alec’s been having all day sparks a little more deeply, it’s past midnight when they finally decide it’s time to head their separate ways. The portal opens and Alec is standing next to it not quite ready to step through yet, Magnus is standing in front of him, his eyes burning intensely with their golden green. Alec’s breath hitches when he moves closer to the Warlock, staring just as intensely with his own hazel eyes.

“Goodnight” Alec whispers.

“Goodnight, little one” Magnus whispers back.

They don’t move a muscle to part just continue to stare at each other for a few more moments before a pull has them moving towards each other. The touch of soft lips against each other has both of them inhaling deeply. Their scents exploding in the room, heightened from their emotions. The kiss is slow at first just the softest of touches before becoming more intense, it catches Alec breath when he feels Magnus’ tongue enter his mouth, exploring the cavity and rubbing against his own tongue. He can taste pasta, tomato and wine on his lips.

It only lasts for a few minutes before they pull away but to Alec it feels like eternity. He doesn’t say anything in the silence that follows, just slightly drops his head in embarrassment as his cheeks get a hint of pink to them which has the Alpha smiling. Magnus pecks him one last time before Alec heads through the portal. He’s in his cell and changing for the night, reliving his kiss. It’s his first kiss and it has him lightheaded **‘I’ve kissed my first man** ’ he thinks and smiles like an idiot, it was warm and soft, surprising for an Alpha. He touches his lips, running his fingers over the soft tissue that Magnus had sucked on. His warm feeling is bubbling now and when he lies back onto the bed, he’s above his blanket, even in the cooler air, feeling far too warm.

He sleeps with a smile on his face and a realisation of how different his life now is, ‘a good different’ his mind supplies.

***

When morning comes Alec wakes later then normal, he doesn’t have a clock but the door to his cell is already open. He confused at first when he sits up, his body aching and warm to the touch ‘ **must be coming down with something, I’ll ask Magnus to see if he can sense anything** ’ he wonders to himself. It takes Alec a while to finally gather himself up and sorted, he walks towards the portal slowly, his feet dragging slightly and his fever is growing stronger.

Alec stumbles when he steps out if the portal and catches himself on the chair closest to him. It takes him a few moments for his eyes to focus but he can smell Magnus’ Alpha scent in the room, scanning it to find him and ask for help. His aches are painful now and his body if on fire.

“Alexander?!...” He hears the Warlock call out to him, “I was beginning to wonder if you would be gracing me with your presence, I was worried last night mig…” The words stop mid sentence, but Alec couldn’t hear most of them anyway, the overwhelming Alpha scent emitting from the Warlock had him doubled over and sweating the second Magnus walked out his room.

“Mag… Magnus… He…lp” He drops to the floor clutching his stomach in pain, he hadn’t felt this kind of pain for years, not since his presentation, not since his first heat ‘OH!’ He lifted his head to see the Warlock staring at him, a low growl erupting from him. Alec wanted to run, he wanted to hide, he wanted to be in his room in the Institute, safe.

He startled when Magnus moved towards him, flinching away from the powerful pheromones. He had always been on top of his medication, always made sure it was taken like clockwork. He realised that he had been here, with Magnus for so long now that his medication had worn off. That he was due his monthly heat suppression pill.

“NO!” He shouted when Magnus kneeled down next to him “Stay back!”

“Shhh, it’s okay little one” Magnus cooed at him, relaxing him with his voice “It’s going to be okay, let’s get you up and comfortable…”

“No… Please” Alec begged, he hated how weak he was sounding, but the pain and fear of his heat was terrifying to him, he didn’t want to do this, didn’t want an Alpha’s knot. “Please don’t…”

“I’m not going to touch you Alexander, I’m only going to help you up and get you safe and comfortable, is this?… You haven’t?… Are you?” Magnus couldn’t find his words for Alec, he know this was scary for him but didn’t know how to ask him to trust him, to let him help. After all it’s not like Magnus isn’t keeping him prisoner or anything.

“My cell… Please… My cell… I want to… To go back…”

“Okay little one, you can go back to your cell” Magnus stood up pulling Alec up with him, gripping his arm to stop him from falling back down, “Is this your… Your first heat Alexander?… Since presenting?” Magnus finally asked, startling slightly when Alec nodded “Let’s get you settled and your cell will be locked until your heat is over, okay.” It was taking everything Magnus had in him to get Alec back to his cell. The Omega scent was driving him crazy, so sweet and tantalisingly, but Alec was vulnerable and scared and Magnus was not someone who took advantage.

He conjured up some extra blankets and a bigger and softer bed for Alec to lie in, trying his best to make the Omega as comfortable as possible. He performed a quick spell to keep the cell warm, knowing this was going to be rough for Alec to go through. Alec was finally wrapped up in blankets and resting when Magnus turned to leave, feeling a hand grip his he stopped and turned around.

Alec looking back with wide eyes “Thank you” He whispered out “For not…” He didn’t finish the sentence, casting his eyes away instead. Magnus smiled softly and knelt down to be level with Alec.

“I would never little one, not without your consent, not ever” He smiled wider when Alec smiled at him, tears in his eyes and glossing over with his heat “Rest now, I promise you will be safe here.” It wasn’t long before sleep finally overtook Alec, shivering and whimpering with pain from time to time. Magnus stayed for a few minutes to make sure he was settled before rushing out and magically sealing his cell.

He placed a blocking spell over the whole cell to keep the Omega scent inside, once it was no longer filling his senses Magnus took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air no longer consumed by Omega pheromones. His Alpha side was calming after thrashing about inside him to claim the Omega, but Magnus was stronger then most Alpha’s and he could control himself even in the most dire circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next cheaper it almost done, so will update again soon, I promise =]


	9. Chapter 9 – The world according to Isabelle Lightwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops forgot to post yesterday! Silly me! Here’s the new chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shortish chapter showing Izzy’s POV since Alec was captured. Hope you enjoy.

The sharpe heels on the floor echoed through the corridor of the Institute, quick with each step. Izzy was panicking, it had been almost 20 minutes since she watched her brother get dragged through a portal unconscious by none other then the Warlock Magnus Bane. She knew time was of the essence and she had to think fast if they had any hope of rescuing Alec.  
She turned the corner sharpe and came face to face with the ops centre and her parents discussing with each other at a far console in the corner, Izzy and Jace had called the attack in as soon as the last of the vampires had been felt with. Her parents reported to her that they were to return to the Institute right away, when Izzy tried to argue they did well to maintain that they needed a solid plan of action.

“Any report?!” Izzy demanded as she came into ear shot of her parents, for a Beta she was always known for being a bit feisty “Well?... Anything?!” She demanded again when neither Robert or Maryse answered her ‘ **they should have something by now** ’ she thought.

“We are waiting on confirmation from the Clave Isabelle, they have to corroborate your report” Robert explained harshly, snapping at being challenged by his Beta daughter. “They will inform us once they have made a decision, for now you and Jace go get cleaned up and rest, you are no good to me if you can’t stand due to exhaustion.” He looked away from his children and back to the computer screen, ending the conversation right there.  
Izzy stormed off towards the residential wing of the Institute, Jace walking behind calling out to her when she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

“Max” She whispered, Jace stopping beside her.

“What?... Izzy, Max is fine… He’s here safe…”

“No!” Izzy exclaimed, turning to face Jace fully “Max will be expecting Alec… To tuck him in like he always does… He… He’s never missed a night” She whispered the last part.

They stayed in the corridor for a few moments, neither of them talking just staring at each other in horror before Jace broke the silence “We’ll tell him together, both of us… We’ll let him know what’s happened… After we get ourselves cleaned up, okay?”

Walking to Max’s room had Izzy’s stomach in knots, out of everything that’s happened tonight, this was turning out to be her most nerve racking. Jace was right about getting cleaned up, the shower put a new rejuvenation into her but also let the exhaustion in as well. They stood outside Max’s door gathering themselves for the talk they were about to have before walking in.

They didn’t knock and when the door was opened the walked in to find Max hanging off his bed reading a comic book, he didn’t even look up when they entered.  
“Finally, I thought you were never…” Max stopped lifting his head when Alec’s scent wasn’t the one he could smell. He looked straight into Izzy and Jace’s sad eyes “Where’s Alec!”

***

Izzy was rushing down the corridor to the ops centre as she’s done countless times before only this time was still different. It had been almost a week since Alec was taken and she was still no closer to finding him, the Clave had sent an envoy to the Institute 2 days ago which only enraged Robert, but so far they hadn’t given them any orders for action.

“Is there news on Alec?” She asked when she stopped next to Jace at the central command table, they were all there looking at Lydia, the Claves envoy, but only her and Jace seemed to be expecting the news. Their parents were far to calm.

“Yes and no” Lydia answered, for and Alpha she was reasonably calm and well mannered, “I received word that the _Warlock_ has made demands to the Clave in regards to his release of Alec Lightwood…”

“That’s good” Izzy interrupted, eyes gleaming with a renewed hope ‘ **finally a step forward** ’ she thought, “When do we have to move out?” Silence fell around the table and her irritation grew more.

“No one will be going anywhere” Lydia explained, “The Clave will not give in to the Downworlers demands...” More silence remained as everyone stared at Lydia. Izzy glanced a look at her parents they were too calm, almost like they already have accepted this fact.

“Wh… What?... I… I don’t…” Izzy stuttered.

“The Clave will not be sanctioning a mission to rescue Alec, they will not give into the Warlock’s demands for Alec’s release, as of now Alec Lightwood is killed in action.”

***

Izzy threw Jace over her shoulder and onto the training mat underneath them. They had taken up to training together over the past 2 weeks, each of them taking their frustration out by becoming stronger and quicker for if they had to strike.

“Ouch Iz, that was a low blow move” Jace moaned as he pulled himself up into a seating position, extending his hand to Izzy to help pull him up.

“Sorry” She replied back with an apologetic smile “Just frustrated, didn’t mean to take it out on you.” She shrugged.

“I know Iz, trust me I do but, kicking my ass ain’t going get us Alec back” Jace smiled back at her, receiving a low chuckle in response.

From the training room they had a clear line of vision to the ops centre, keeping an eye on Lydia and any progress they were making. It had been 2 weeks since Alec was captured but after the announcement that no rescue mission would be going ahead Lydia Brandwell still hadn’t left the Institute.

“She’s up to something Jace, I can feel it.”

***

“Izzy wait up… IZ!... STOP!” Jace shouted after her, running to catch up with her at the steps to the Institute. She was dressed in her hunting gear and he knew that nothing good was going to come out of her dressed like that.

“What Jace? What do you want I have places to be.” She snapped at him, his low growl in response made her take a small step back. They were all on edge and tension had been boiling over lately.

“Watch it Iz, I just want to know where you’re off too?” He asked after taking a deep breath to calm himself.

“Hunting Jace, I’m off hunting!” She began to pace “He’s out there somewhere Jace and… And it’s been 3 weeks…” She stopped, tears forming in her eyes “It’s been 3 weeks, gone for 3 weeks, someone has to know something.” She whispered.

“We’ve looked everywhere Izzy, don’t you think we would of picked up some kind of trail, a scent somewhere? You can’t keep doing this, you’re exhausted, you have to rest Iz.” He moved forward bringing her into his arms. Izzy relaxed into the hug and began to cry.

***

“You’ve got to be kidding me, what the hell is that supposed to mean, I’m benched?!” Izzy was standing in her father’s office, fuming at the order the Clave’s envoy has just giving her. He father and mother never moving from Lydia’s side to challenge the order.

“You’ve been causing too much havoc Isabelle, the attack on the vampires the other night was not sanctioned and needs to be answered for, you’re benched until further notice” Lydia’s tone was final and if Izzy was like most of the Beta’s in the Institute she would of accepted it, but since she’s been disobeying order for the past few weeks, why stop now.

“I wouldn’t have to be so reckless if _you_ or the _Clave_ would do anything to actually lift a hand to help find my brother” She spat out.

“Isabelle!” Her mother gasped.

Lydia rose from her father’s chair, to stare directly at her “I will take what you have just said as stress and exhaustion clouding your judgement. Get some rest and _stay_ out of matters which are not up for discussion. The Clave have their reasons for why no action is to be taken against the Warlock Magnus Bane and I suggests you take this time to reflect on your own position here.”

***

“You’re supposed to be resting” Izzy heard the voice from the corner of the roof as the door slowly closed shut. The day was almost over and night was on its way. If circumstances were different she would be enjoying the yellow, red and purple hues to the sky getting overtaken by dark blues and purples.

“I needed air and time to think” She called over her shoulder. The footsteps came closer and arms wrapped around, hugging her from behind. It was then that the tears fell from her eyes.

“It’s going to be okay Iz, please just rest” Jace whispered in her ear.

“No jace… No it’s not” She pulled out of his hug and turned to look at him “Alec’s been gone for almost 4 weeks now… I know, I know” She held up her hand when he tried to protest “You’ve said your not worried as you can still feel him through your bond and that’s great Jace it is, but…” She swallowed to gain her centre “But, you said it yourself that you can’t actually _feel_ him, that it’s more a sense that you know 

him, that it’s more a sense that you know he’s alive but not wait he’s feeling.”

“You don’t believe me?” Jace sounded hurt.

“No I do Jace, but knowing Alec’s alive isn’t really helping us to find him, we’ve tried all forms of tracking, nothing! We’ve scoured nearly every inch of this city, nothing!” The tears were coming fast and heavy now “We’ve even tried the kick the hornets nest and still, nothing! I… I miss him Jace” Her breath hitched. “I miss seeing his face every morning, I miss seeing Max smile, he’s so sad he misses his brother so much and we can’t comfort him because we miss Alec just as much… I… I miss…” She couldn’t get the last out, her sobs making it too hard. Jace wrapped his arms back around her, pulling her close.

“I miss him too, but we _will_ get him back Iz, I have to believe in that!” Jace breathed. They breathed together for some time before Izzy could continue “Jace? I’m worried.”

“Why?”

“It’s been almost 4 weeks, Alec hasn’t… He hasn’t had his heat suppression pills in that time, Jace… Alec’s going to go into heat soon and if he’s… If he’s not safe… He’ll… He’ll…” Izzy couldn’t bring herself to saying the words, just thinking of what could happen to her brother when his heat happened was too much for her, she never wanted to think of him in that kind of situation.

“I know Iz, no matter what we’ll never stop fighting, we’ll never give up on him, I promise.”

Izzy knew that Jace was right in some way, a small way. They would never stop fighting to find Alec, they would never stop looking and giving up on him. Her only hope now was that when they did he was still the Alec they knew, still the strong, powerful Omega and that Magnus Bane wouldn’t break her brother down. 

 

‘ **we’ll find you Alec!** ’ She thought to herself as she hug Jace tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes***  
> I know I’m not the best writer in the world, but I do this because I find it fun and enjoyable. If you don’t like my story that is fine, but you don’t need to be hateful about it. I will not approve those kind of comments! 
> 
> I hope that those of you who do enjoy my story continue to and as alway I’m open to !!!constructive!!! feedback and ideas of what you would like to see.


	10. Authors notes

I know many of you have been waiting patiently for an update on this story! I would like to apologise for the lack of updates. 

I have come to the decision that I am ending this story here for now! I have been struggling to find a flow for the story that I originally wanted to write and the reason why no updates have happened is that I have been very disappointed and frustrated with what I have written so far, I have lost the motivation that I originally had!

I WILL BE BACK WITH THIS STORY!!!

I will take it down for now and do the changes that I want before reposting it again. The World According To Alec Lightwood will be going back up in a couple months once I’ve had the time to go back over and change what I need to.

Again I apologise for this but I hope you stick with me during this and will like what is coming in a few months.

Much love!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope I didn’t confuse you too much on my take of A/B/O  
> Will be posting once a week and will try to give some sort of schedule for you. Please comment and kudos if you liked it. Constructive criticism is welcome if you have any concerns but please be nice about them and I’ll warn where I can. Please no hate.


End file.
